character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuka Kazamatsuri (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Fuka is a girl who died and was meant to become a normal Prinny but due to the lack of Prinny suits they gave her a Prinny hat and jacket. Before her death, she was the daughter of Genjuro Kazamatsuri, a scientist who was developing demon clones and was trying to make a little sister for Fuka, however, one of these little sisters killed Fuka out of jealousy. While in Hades, Fuka met one of her little sisters Desco and the two swore to take over the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Fuka Kazamatsuri (Often referred to as 'Lass' by Valvatorez) Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Female Age: 14 (When she died) Classification: Ghost, Un-Prinny Powers and Abilities: |-|Fuka=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 7), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Time Paradoxal Resistance |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Fenrich states that she would be a problem for him and Valvatorez to fight, Has fought Desco, Beat Des X) '''Speed: Low MFTL+ '(Is as fast as Desco) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Baseball Bat, Axe, Bombs, Prinny Kaiser XX Intelligence: Average (Though she is always in denial about her death) Weaknesses: Thinks that everything that happens to her is a dream Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Fuka can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Bomb-Bat-Stic: Fuka pulls a bomb out and hits the enemy with her bat. ** Glorious Hitter: Fuka turns the area into a baseball diamond and the enemies are on each base. She runs to first base before the pitcher has thrown the ball and gets a home run while hitting every enemy. ** Prinny Kaiser XX: Fuka calls upon her giant robot that is shaped like a Prinny and has it shoot out lasers from its eyes that cause massive explosions. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Fuka new abilities. ** Dream Girl: Dream Girl is a Unique Evility which decreases the magical damage Fuka takes. ** Revenge Throw: Revenge Throw is a Unique Evility which triples the damage Fuka deals when throwing a Prinny. ** Prinny Annihilation: Prinny Annihilation is a Unique Evility which increases Fuka's stats by 20% for every Prinny she defeats. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Fuka resistances, abilities and increased stats. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1